


[podfic] Entrenchment

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brothels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Once Paris was liberated Dernier got them "billeted" at a brothel run by a woman he knew. It had hot running water, clean beds, and good soap, and Steve and Bucky didn't ever see much of Paris apart from it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	[podfic] Entrenchment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entrenchment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150034) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



****Title:** [Entrenchment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2150034) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/profile)[staranise](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Captain America (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes **  
**

 **Length:** 00:07:54

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/27%20\(CA\)%20_Entrenchment_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
